Tree of Stars
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: ONESHOT Hinata walks the streets of Kohona to meet someone. She thinks about him, but... who is he? Read to find out! Fluffiness. Read and comment, please!


Tree of Stars

Hinata walked the empty streets of her hometown. How long had it been since she'd been able to do something like this? Closing her eyes, she let the wind blow gently at her hair. The moonlight seemed to shine only upon her as she continued on. The night was so lonely that she felt a pang of pain in her heart. Even so, she continued to move on. A leaf scraped the ground, and it had scared Hinata for a moment. Of course, no one really knew she was out here. No one knew, except one person.

Thinking back, she wondered why she even gave him a chance. Though, the answer was obvious. Their pain was so alike. Their family bonds weren't tight, and they had no one to count on, but themselves. However, the difference was that Hinata had let herself become weak for too long. Now, she was just taking baby steps back to where she could be strong on her own again. Laughing slightly, she let her voice be carried on by the wind. Another soft wind tickled her face.

"Am I using you?" she wondered within her mind. The wind blew against her back, pushing her hair into her face. It was as though the wind was showing her the answer. It didn't matter much because she knew the answer herself.

_No…_

"If I'm using you, then you're definitely using me too," she thought, tracing her fingers against the wooden fence that lined the sidewalk. She smiled to herself. "But, a feeling like this isn't even comparable to your curse, is it…? So, why are you with me?"_Because I…_

Hinata paused, letting her thoughts settle. It was a secret bond that they shared. There were no words needed. There wasn't anything but just their presence. That was enough for the both of them.

"For the both of us," the Hyuuga stated, as if she could see him standing before her. She looked up to the moon that shone so brightly upon her. But, she would worry what people would think sometimes. How could a weak girl like herself be with such a powerful heir? What would happen if she couldn't protect him? Though, he was very powerful himself. He became so powerful by his loneliness and pain of constant rejection.

"Though, he told me once that he only wanted me to be with him. He just wanted to be the one to protect me," she thought, going back to a distant memory. It was a day she burned deeply into her mind. The day where he had told her that she was okay the way she was. He preferred that she just continue the way she was. There was no need for Hinata to become anyone else but a stronger Hinata. She had cried that day.

"I have yet to say thank you," Hinata thought, a small smile showing on her face. She stood beneath a huge tree. On each branch, there was a small star hung from it. Hinata used to come here often and hang a star each time she was sad or wanted to cry. This way, her sadness would turn into hope for another day. Smiling at the thought of the boy she loved, she continued, "I want to tell you that I, too…"

The wind changed, and the clouds covered the moon. Hinata tensed, ready to pounce. She turned to face the person who had snuck up on her. Though, her fear and worry soon faded away. With a smile, she embraced this person with a cold stare. Though, his stare was softened slightly when he saw her.

"Your thoughts are easily conveyed on your face," he stated, in a voice almost inaudible. Hinata blushed heavily and covered her face, still in the boy's embrace. He could embarrass her so. It upset her and made her happy at the same time to know that he knew he so well. Hinata could hear his heartbeat, and it soothed her.

"I want to tell you something," Hinata whispered back, closing her eyes. "I…"

There was another gust of wind that let the moon free of its cloud barrier. Hinata stared at the boy she cared for. The boy let her go so she could gather her courage. Hinata silently nodded, and he waited for her to speak. It didn't take long because Hinata was definitely much stronger now.

"Thank you for being kind to me," Hinata said, tears biting at the edges of her eyes. She was so much happier now that she was shocked she hadn't realized it. The boy merely held out his hand. He opened it to show another small paper star. Hinata took it with a smile, and held it near her chest. "I… I love you too."

The boy took the star and went to the highest of the branches as Hinata followed. He hung it there and stared at Hinata with his blank stare. He held out his hand and Hinata nodded again. She took it.

"I trust you," Hinata stated with a smile. The stars had a new meaning now. One that would make sure she still had hope. "Each star will be my hope. Each star will be a little bit of you…

"Gaara."

The End

**Author's Note: I haven't written something in a long time!! Umm... this story is like my last one, but instead it's with Gaara. I think, I might make a series with this Tree of Stars idea. I like it a lot. Also, I've also planned to make a doujinshi of Avatar using this story's plot for my friend. She's into Zutara, so Hinata will probably be Katara and Zuko will be Gaara. Though, Zuko won't be in it a lot. Mmm... I'll figure something out. Anyway, comments are greatly appreciated.**

**It's been too long,**

**Sammy**


End file.
